


Wake Up (So We Can Dream)

by Fic_Zorro



Series: Just Wake Up [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 05, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was tired of hurting. He was tired of being hurt. But he took on the pain one last time so that it would all be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up (So We Can Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing in this fandom. I mean I've been here for a while now, but this is my first time particapting in it. If you've even followed me before on tumblr or read any of my other work then you know that I have a tendency to be on the angst side. I don't know if I want to write a second part to this, or just leave it open for interpretation, but this thought was running through my mind for a while. Please be kind in the comments and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also trigger warning there is talk about attempted suicide. So if that is something you are not comfortable with please don't read this.

“Fuck you Stilinski.” He whispered into the quiet air. He stared at the young man that laid on the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Knowing that underneath the hospital gown he wore, there were scars, and new cuts, old and new bruises littering his body. The worst of them being claw marks he took to save someone that he shouldn’t have. Someone that had abandoned him. But he knew that the young man wasn’t just saving him, but also taking an easy way out. For weeks now, going on months, he has listened to Stiles talking about how he’s been abandoned, how he wakes up screaming from the various nightmares that plague him. How he talks about how he’s tired of wearing a mask just so everyone else will think he’s normal again. During their conversations all Jackson wanted to do was wrap his arms around the young man and hold him close, let him know that he is not alone, how he would always be there for him, just like Stiles was there for him after the Kanima. 

 

Jackson knew that the pack was weary of Stiles after the Nogistune’s attempt at murdering Allison. Even after he used the residual powers that the Nogistune had left in him to save both Allison and Aiden. He just never thought they were so weary of him that they would take the word of some creep who they hadn’t seen in years over the word of someone who’s been around for years. He never thought McCall would believe the word over some guy they knew back in third grade over the word of Stiles, a guy he’s known since first. He never thought that McCall would kick Stiles out of the pack because some guy named Theo told him how Stiles killed in cold blood. It’s only been recent that Jackson has taken the chance to really get to know Stiles, but even before he had known that Stiles would never kill unless needed to. And the need is only there if someone he cares about has been threatened. 

 

To think that even after he was abandoned by McCall, he still left at him calling, asking for help. To think that Theo was there, waiting to trap and kill McCall, only for Stiles to push McCall away and take the claws to his chest. From what he heard from some kid named Liam, McCall was so set on capturing Theo that they had almost lost Stiles because of McCall. When he had arrived at the hospital Lydia had told him that she wanted to scream, that it felt just like Allison again. Allison had grabbed the red-head and pulled her into a hug, letting her hide as she cried, but to also possibly help her stifle the scream that wanted to escape. When he looked down the hall, past the girls, that’s when he saw McCall sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as Isaac sat next to him and Boyd stood near them, his arms crossed like a bodyguard. He wanted to storm down there and kick McCall’s ass, but was held back by Ethan. He was pushed towards the room where he saw Sheriff Stilinski and Erica sitting in the room with Stiles. The Sheriff looked as if he had aged ten years just sitting in that chair, while Erica looked more subdued then Jackson had ever seen her since she was turned. When Jackson came in she vacated that chair that she was in and motioned for him to sit down. While in passing she had grabbed his wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze, maybe in reassurance, maybe in scent marking, he didn’t know. All he cared about was the man that laid in the bed. The man who was already pale, but now was too pale. The man who has saved so many people, but rarely has had anyone save him. The man who almost gave his life away for someone who didn’t deserve it. The man that has taken his heart, who now lies in that bed. 

 

He’d been in that bed for two weeks now. Two weeks of nothing but silence, except for the various machines in the room, or the noise in the hallways. Jackson has been in the room for those two weeks, not moving anymore then five feet from Stiles. While everyone else thinks that Stiles pushed McCall away to save him, Jackson knew the real truth. Jackson knew that it was Stiles attempt at suicide. He had seen all the signs in the last few weeks. They were the same signs that he himself had had when he first got to London. If it wasn’t Danny constantly messaging him, or the random messages from Stiles he probably would have done it. 

 

“Fuck you Stilinski. You’re such a goddamn hypocrite.” He whispered. He glared at the man before dropping his head in his hands and let out another shuddery breath. He wanted to cry again, he wanted to scream and yell and hurt McCall for all that he’s done to Stiles. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to Stiles because he knew that it would still hurt Stiles. Even though McCall has been such a shitty friend, Stiles still saw him as a best friend, as a brother. And Jackson knew that Stiles is a person who would never give up on someone who he deemed as a friend. Hell he never gave up on Jackson when he was the Kanima, and at the time they weren’t really friends. Jackson ran his hands up into his hair and gave a furious scratch of his hair, pulling a few strands in the process, before running his hands back down his face to wipe away any possible tears. 

 

“Why Stiles? Why did you take those claws for him when you know that he could heal? He’s a damn Alpha for crying outloud! He’s a True Apha, he got that way _ because _ he can break through damn mountain ash barriers. But no, you had to go and make yourself look self-sacrificing and break the barrier and save McCall. When you and I both know you did it so that you can die. But look, it failed. Your attempted suicide failed and I am so fucking glad it did. Because as soon as you wake up I am going to beat the ever loving shit out of you before letting you get cleaned up for our date. That was supposed to be why I came out here Stiles. So that I can help you with this damn Theo problem but to also ask you out on a date. I had everything planned to hopefully make you fall in love with me like you’ve made me fall for you. We were first going to go to this diner that I found a couple years ago before I moved that makes amazing milkshakes. Then after dinner we were going to go to the old drive-in which was playing the first Stars Wars movie. And I mean the first one, not what is deemed as the first one, those are crap. Then I was hoping to take you out to this field that’s a mile out of city that even though it can get pretty dark, has an amazing view of the night sky.” Jackson reaches a hand out and grabs one of Stiles, flinching a little at how cold it feels compared to his. 

 

“I’ve imagined you in the car asking these ridiculous questions, one of them being if this is where I take you out to an abandoned field to kill you. But you always ask with a smile on your face and your eyes shining even though it’s dark. And every time I’ve imagined me reaching out and grabbing your hand and laying them over the center console while telling you of course not. That I wouldn’t do that until the third date. And you always laugh and ask me how I know they’ll be a third date, and my response is always “Because I’m everyone’s type, why wouldn’t there be.” I always image you rolling your eyes at me, but you would squeeze my hand before settling down into a quiet with just the radio on. But you and I both know that it wouldn’t last that long before either you change the channel or you go and start talking about some random subject you read recently. But I never cared because your hand is still in mine. And I want this dream to come true so badly Stiles. I want this dream to become a reality and for that to happen you need to wake up. I need you to open your eyes so I can see those cinnamon colored eyes shining again. I need you to wake up so I can listen to you ramble on about something as I stare at you. I need you to wake up so that I can show and give you all the love you deserve Stiles. Just please, wake up.” He whispered towards the end, letting a few tears fall as he wrapped his other hand around the one he already held.    


End file.
